1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire testing machine that performs a tire performance test.
2. Description of the Related Art
As for a tire testing machine, for example, a tire testing machine disclosed in JP 2012-127794 A is known. A tire testing apparatus (tire testing machine) 1 includes vertical frames 30a and 30b that are supported by a bottom frame 20, a beam 40 that is laid between the vertical frames 30a and 30b so as to be movable in the vertical direction, a top chuck 45 that is mounted to the center of the beam 40 in the longitudinal direction, and a bottom chuck 25 that is mounted to the bottom frame 20. The beam 40 descends from an upper standby position, and is fixed while the upper and bottom chucks 25 and 45 engage with each other so as to clamp a tire 10.
When air is supplied to the inner space of the tire clamped between the bottom chuck 25 and the top chuck 45, a separation force generated by an air pressure is exerted on the top chuck 45 so that the top chuck 45 is separated from the bottom chuck 25. In the tire testing apparatus 1, the top chuck 45 is not separated from the bottom chuck 25 by using electromagnetic brakes 33a and 33b (the electromagnetic brakes 33a and 33b are used as a member that maintains the separation force).